


Notebooks

by Elica



Series: Building A Family [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Panic Attacks, SO MUCH FLUFF, messaging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elica/pseuds/Elica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The four kids are separated, but they still keep contact, thanks to Lydia's notebooks.<br/>While the girl follows her mother accross Europe, Isaac learns to deal with his new sister, Stiles loves school and Derek may find something to do in the future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Notebooks

**Author's Note:**

> Back already :)  
> This part will take place between "Who's coming after me" (where Stiles is 10) and the next parts (where Stiles will be 14)
> 
> Unbetaread :(

 

_December 24 th._

 

**From Stiles G. Stilinski:**

"Valina Merende!"

 

**From Isaac L. Reyes:**

"What is this langage? Happy Christmas everyone!"

 

**From Derek:**

"It's elvish. Or I think it is. Stiles, you should work on your spanish. Mr Whittemore told me you were behind in class. Happy Christmas."

 

**From Stiles G. Stilinski:**

"Hablo muy bien español !"

 

**From Lydia The Queen:**

"No you don't. My nanny read your last essay in spanish, and it was not that good. She laughed a lot. Happy Christmas everyone. Mum tells me we're sending you gifts from London."

 

**From Derek:**

"Thank you Lydia. And thank your mum for me."

 

**From Isaac L. Reyes:**

"Erica asks if you can buy her some Prince William photo for her cousin. She says she can pay you back. Thank you!"

 

**From Stiles G. Stilinski:**

"My essay was marvellous! You're all just jealous because I'm killing everybody at school. Aaaaaaand I may have the best presents ever for you guys."

 

**From Derek:**

"I don't think I'll be able to send you presents this year. We have some problems with the insurance and I don't want to ask my aunt. But I got a job!"

 

**From Isaac L. Reyes:**

"Good news! Where?"

 

**From Lydia The Queen:**

"You shouldn't be studying for college? Ok for Erica, Isaac. Stiles your essay was stupid. But better than my nanny's kids' text, so that's it."

 

**From Stiles G. Stilinski:**

"Thank you -_- Anyway, did I tell you I'm looooooooooooooooooooooving going back to school?"

 

**From Derek:**

"Yes you did. Multiple times. I don't feel good in class, or sitting down too long with other people. One of our neighbours works for a small company here. He makes sets and costumes. He needed a hand for the holydays. It's better than studying for this stupid GED.

And Isaac? How is school for you?"

 

**From Isaac L. Reyes:**

"It's ok I guess. And when I'm feeling bad, I look at Scott and Stiles when they're doing sports and I laugh."

 

**From Stiles G. Stilinski:**

"I hate you all so much right now."

 

***

 

_ December 30 th . _

 

**From Isaac L. Reyes to Lydia and Derek:**

"Scott is at the hospital. Doctors say it's a very bad pneumonia. I tried to check on Stiles but Anny told me he was under sedative after three panic attacks in the same day. Me and Erica don't know what to do because they're our friends but we can't even see them. I asked Jackson even if I never talked with him, and he said that Stiles need to know that "life is not always happy". He's a moron."

 

**From Derek to Stiles:**

"Hello little one, I hope you're feeling a little better. I called Melissa and she told me Scott would be able to celebrate the New Year at home. Maybe you could cook him one of your cookies? And put our names on it. Well, if you're up to the game anyway. And if you're feeling better, you can hit your big brother on the head. He deserves it."

 

**From Lydia to Mrs Whitemore:**

"Hello Madam, I'm one of Stiles' friend. I wonder if you could buy two very fluffly and very warm scarfs for Stiles and Scott? My mum can give you the money. When I'm sick, my mum give me something to prevent the next illness. Besides, scarfs are totally "in" this year. Thank you very much and have a happy new year."

 

***

 

_ January 1 st _ _._

 

**From Isaac L. Reyes to Lydia and Derek:**

"Hi Guys! HAPPY NEW YEAR!

Stiles is still a little weak "in his heart", as says Erica, to answer publicly, but we had a blast yesterday night! The Whitemore'shad a reception with friends, so they let Stiles go to the McCalls' for the night. Along with Jackson and his friend Danny. Danny brought the Wii! I'm totally the hero of bowling. It's the first time I saw Stiles and Scott laugh for days.

They got your scarffs Lyds. Stiles is going to sleep with his one.

I think my sister has a crush on him. She was all lovey dovey with him and it makes us want to vomit.

Oh, and I'll mail you some times my first photos! My father has bought my a real camera for Christmas! He said part was from him, and part from the work I do in the neighbourhood – I have to help dead leaves and such. And Danny told me there was a photograph's club at the high school!"

 

**From Derek to Lydia and Isaac:**

"Good news. Thank you Isaac. Winter in New York is horrible. I can't seem to get warm at all. But the plays we worked for had a little success. Don't tell Stiles but I'm learning to sew. I like the job. I hope I can keep it until summer.

I'm waiting for the photos Isaac. Lydia, thanks for the books of English arts and Crafts movement. They're beautiful. I hope the postcard of Guggenheim reached you well."

 

**From Derek to Stiles:**

"Hey little one. I hope you're better at bowling than in Spanish. Don't forget you have to finish junior high to gaet real litterature lessons in high school. I've sent you an old book I found in my aunt's library. They're old legends from Ireland. She said they came from Europe along with her grand-father, when he came in the US. I've already found a polish book, about mythologies, but I don't know if you understand it.

I wish you a good year, Stiles. Give my best wishes to your parents, Scott, Melissa, and even Jackson."

 

**From Stiles to Derek:**

"Hi Derek. I'm feeling still a little down, but anny said it was due to the tiredness and the medication, rather than the depression – I looked on the internet and Melissa was angry at me, she said not to believe what they say on the internet and that if I didn't feel well enough, I should see her or Ms Morel or a doctor rather than searching by myself.

Thank you for the book! I'll read it asap. I don't read polish, I only know some words and I forget them. But i think I'm going to try learning it again when i'm a little older. I wanted to send you a special gift, but I couldn't. Sorry.

Thanks for your messages. They mean a lot to me."

 

**From Stiles to Lydia:**

"I hate you! The scarf is so big and fluffly that I managed to walk on it and fall... right in the middle of the street!

Thank you Lyds. I hope you had a wondeful Christmas and New Year with your mum. What's her new destination after London? Isaac told me Paris but I can't believe it!"

 

**From Stiles to Isaac:**

"Your sister frightens me. Tell her not to stalk me when I'm back at school please."


End file.
